Security is an increasingly important concern in the delivery of music or other types of content over global communication networks such as the Internet. More particularly, the successful implementation of such network-based content delivery systems depends in large part on ensuring that content providers receive appropriate copyright royalties and that the delivered content cannot be pirated or otherwise subjected to unlawful exploitation.
With regard to delivery of music content, a cooperative development effort known as Secure Digital Music Initiative (SDMI) has recently been formed by leading recording industry and technology companies. The goal of SDMI is the development of an open, interoperable architecture for digital music security. This will answer consumer demand for convenient accessibility to quality digital music, while also providing copyright protection so as to protect investment in content development and delivery. SDMI has produced a standard specification for portable music devices, the SDMI Portable Device Specification, Part 1, Version 1.0, 1999, and an amendment thereto issued later that year, each of which are incorporated by reference. The longer-term effort of SDMI is an overall architecture for delivery of digital music in all forms.
The illicit distribution of copyright material deprives the holder of the copyright legitimate royalties for this material, and could provide the supplier of this illicitly distributed material with gains that encourage continued illicit distributions. In light of the ease of information transfer provided by the Internet, content that is intended to be copy-protected, such as artistic renderings or other material having limited distribution rights, are susceptible to wide-scale illicit distribution. For example, the MP3 format for storing and transmitting compressed audio files has made the wide-scale distribution of audio recordings feasible, because a 30 or 40 megabyte digital audio recording of a song can be compressed into a 3 or 4 megabyte MP3 file. Using a typical 56 kbps dial-up connection to the Internet, this MP3 file can be downloaded to a user's computer in a few minutes. Thus, a malicious party could read songs from an original and legitimate CD, encode the songs into MP3 format, and place the MP3 encoded song on the Internet for wide-scale illicit distribution. Alternatively, the malicious party could provide a direct dial-in service for downloading the MP3 encoded song. The illicit copy of the MP3 encoded song can be subsequently rendered by software or hardware devices, or can be decompressed and stored onto a recordable CD for playback on a conventional CD player.
A number of schemes have been proposed for limiting the reproduction of copy-protected content. SDMI and others advocate the use of “digital watermarks” to identify authorized content.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,798, “Detecting a watermark embedded in an information system,” issued Jul. 16, 1997 to Johan P. Linnartz, discloses a technique for watermarking electronic content, and is incorporated by reference herein. As in its paper watermark counterpart, a digital watermark is embedded in the content so as to be detectable, but unobtrusive. An audio playback of a digital music recording containing a watermark, for example, will be substantially indistinguishable from a playback of the same recording without the watermark. A watermark detection device, however, is able to distinguish these two recordings based on the presence or absence of the watermark. Because some content may not be copy-protected and hence may not contain a watermark, the absence of a watermark cannot be used to distinguish legitimate from illegitimate material.
Other copy protection schemes are also available. For example, European Patent No. EP983687A2, “Copy Protection Schemes for Copy-protected Digital Material,” issued Mar. 8, 2000 to Johan P. Linnartz and Johan C. Talstra, presents a technique for the protection of copyright material via the use of a watermark “ticket” that controls the number of times the protected material may be rendered, and is incorporated by reference herein.
An accurate reproduction of watermarked content will cause the watermark to be reproduced in the copy of the watermarked content. An inaccurate, or lossy reproduction of watermarked content, however, may not provide a reproduction of the watermark in the copy of the content. A number of protection schemes, including those of the SDMI, have taken advantage of this characteristic of lossy reproduction to distinguish legitimate content from illegitimate content, based on the presence or absence of an appropriate watermark. In the SDMI scenario, two types of watermarks are defined: “robust” watermarks, and “fragile” watermarks. A robust watermark is one that is expected to survive a lossy reproduction that is designed to retain a substantial portion of the original content, such as an MP3 encoding of an audio recording. That is, if the reproduction retains sufficient information to allow a reasonable rendering of the original recording, the robust watermark will also be retained. A fragile watermark, on the other hand, is one that is expected to be corrupted by a lossy reproduction or other illicit tampering.
In the SDMI scheme, the presence of a robust watermark indicates that the content is copy-protected, and the absence or corruption of a corresponding fragile watermark when a robust watermark is present indicates that the copy-protected content has been tampered with in some manner. An SDMI compliant device is configured to refuse to render watermarked material with a corrupted watermark, or with a detected robust watermark but an absent fragile watermark, except if the corruption or absence of the watermark is justified by an “SDMI-certified” process, such as an SDMI compression of copy-protected content for use on a portable player. For ease of reference and understanding, the term “render” is used herein to include any processing or transferring of the content, such as playing, recording, converting, validating, storing, loading, and the like. This scheme serves to limit the distribution of content via MP3 or other compression techniques, but does not affect the distribution of counterfeit unaltered (uncompressed) reproductions of content material. This limited protection is deemed commercially viable, because the cost and inconvenience of downloading an extremely large file to obtain a song will tend to discourage the theft of uncompressed content.
Despite SDMI and other ongoing efforts, existing techniques for secure distribution of music and other content suffer from a number of significant drawbacks. For example, SDMI has recently proposed the use of a new screening algorithm referred to as SDMI Lite. The SDMI Lite algorithm essentially screens a limited number of segments of the content which is being downloaded. Moreover, the algorithm only screens segments having a predetermined duration of time. Prior to adopting this screening algorithm industry wide, apparatus and methods must be identified which would successfully circumvent proposed screening algorithms.